new_motherbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Koyorin Megurine
Luka Megurine A Million dollar test subject from multiple labs. Carolyn is a re-occurring member of NMB. She is known as the eldest sister of Cynthia West, and Young Wayne. Originally a POW rescued by Motherbase, a departured member for personal reasons, to a Damsel in distress who needed the help of NMB, more specifically, Scarlet Elite. Carolyn is always being hunted by anyone who wants to claim the million dollar bounty for being an escaped test subject. After her departure, she became a POW from Chyper Syndicate. She escaped just to be fooled into a test subject for the exchange for her safety from Grandmaster Zerdark. Experiment #86 A mad crooked scientist decided to do a series of test and used her as a guinea pig for future projects that was later supposed to be turn into Ultratech for money. She was supposed to be turned into a next generation genetically Enhanced Assassin. She was given treatment and series of tests that gave her subnormal abilities. For instance, she has control of her body temperatures that lets her choose from 3 degrees F up to 160 degrees F. This allows her to mask her heat signature from thermal scanning devices such as Thermal Goggles, and also let her heat up objects to fit certain criteria. She has undergone special forces training, but never finished through. She have learned ways of scouting and tracking but never learned how to psychically use a weapon outside self-defense. therefore she had to teach herself. She hold a moderate sniper skill with a few flaws. She doesn't realize after a certain distance, bullets travel downward in trajectory. So she is skilled in medium range weapons.She is an expert in Melee weapons such as swords, knives, and etc.her main weapons of choice is her Inferno Nuevo H.F.Blade and Commando Arm. Her brain is the most main reason she is a million dollar project. After her escape, She was officially Replaced with YoRHa Type Androids. Early Life Somehow separated from her family, Carolyn ended up spending her adolescent years in Nuevo Laredo a city in Tamaulipas Mexico. She spent most of her days isolated from everyone but one man who also keeps himself isolated. He was a ''La Verdadera Destreza, ''Also known as basically a Spanish Swordsmen and excelled in the field of Fencing and close quarters. She would occasionally talk to him and he would show her how to self defend herself. It is unsure if Carolyn had feelings for him or not. One day in town with a group of other kids held under seige by Bandits. Motherbase soldiers found her and brought her to base. She lived a while there until the unbearable mental illness took control of herself and left to go back home. It was then she was captured again shopping for groceries by Ultratech Industries. She became a science guinea pig for Next Generation Enhanced Assassins that ended up being replaced by YoRHa Androids that was based off her experiment results. They were making both Androids and Genetic Soldiers at the same time but the Android project was behind in progress. Both Androids and Koyroin was supposed to be the successor to their counter competitive parts, Fullgore. She managed to escape by the help of CYPHER syndicate just to be right back at the lab table. He wanted to turn her into a fully automated thoughtless cyborg using her cutting edge brain. Before leaving motherbase, Carolyn suffered from depression and other mental illnesses. She has gone treatment that mentally keeps her illnesses and emotions in control due to cerebellum fusion with Psychogenic Therapy. Because of this, like her younger sister, she makes use of homemade warfare. She often makes her own traps, weapons and strategies favoring it over guerrilla warfare. Cold Blooded It was confirmed at NMB that Koroyin was the spread of the outbreak when infected by the T-Virus and Redlight Virus created by Umbrella Corp. and Gemtek. She became the main carrier source that killed off many men on base. Further Experimentation Cookie has decided to put her back on the lab table once again. but this time is for good use. Cookie managed to cure her mind cloud and major headaches and sudden memory loss by small dosage of medicine weekly for 17 months. She also gave Koyorin her own Nanomachine system so that she can use a Commando Cyber Glove to still have Cybernetic abilities and still be human, unlike the fulgore and her Android Siblings. Vengeance After being cured from the T-virus and sustained from Blacklight Virus and mentally stable, Luka decided to start accepting her fate as being a killing machine and putting herself to good use by going back and reap what her enemies sow. For starters she wants the Ultratech Overseer, ARIA to die, her Sibling Androids to be eliminated, and any other remaining Ultratech products and experiments. She also wants to take down Emperor Zerdark and his Multi-verse FOB. When she has finished with all this, she will attempt to be one of the most greatest deadly assassins to be known. Spoofs And Facts -Koyorin's Character "yoHRa A2" and Android counterparts are all figures from the new 2017 upcoming game known as Nier: Automata -Her original Persona "Luka Megurine" is from VOCALOID